Drea0194
So one sunday, a week before my birthday, I was playing minecraft, thinking all day what present will I get for my birthday. My family always gets me the best presents, seems like they know what I want. I was playing on a multiplayer server of survival with a friend, he was called "Alex". We once got outside our minecraft house to find a cave to mine in. And we met someone there, called "Drea0194". He greeted us with a "hello welcome", and we greeted him back as he was moving around in a weird way. A few minutes after he greeted us he started following us, very slowly. My friend Alex asked him to go away, but he said "sorry i just alone here i want to have friends to play" with poor grammar, I said "Am sorry but, please fix your grammar and please don't follow us, we are fine as a duo and we don't need more people.". He turned back saying ";((" and we walked away. Half a hour later we finished mining and we found lots of diamonds, something like 30 diamonds. As we got back to our house we noticed that our house wasn't there, we were kinda shocked and scared, my friend asked me "Did we go the wrong way? Am sure the house was here, and the area around it looked the exact same." I said "I don't know, someone must have exploded our house or something", as we tried to find the house around it, we found it but without the roof. "WTF? HOW DID IT MOVE FROM THERE TO HERE?!, AND WHERE'S THE ROOF?!" my friend asked, I said "I D O N T K N O W D O N T A S K M E", we both were shocked and scared, but we got inside the house and it looked... different. The first floor had red carpet all of it and signs on the walls saying "Your house SOCKS! AHAHA" and both me and my friend freaked out and started to get mad, as we got to the second floor there were other signs saying "THANKS FOR THE HOUSE DUMMIES, IT'S MOVING TO MY AREA NOW." and as we entered the third floor, it was the worst. Everything was covered in blood, we saw our horse and dogs dead with open body and lots of blood on the floor. But then we saw the same player that greeted us in the mines, Drea0194. As soon as I looked at him my whole screen went red and 1/8 of it was covered in blood. Me and my friend really freaked out and almost got a heart attack, we were scared to death. Drea0194 turned around and said "This is YOUR fault." and we didn't understand anything, My friend disconnected and sent me a message to my phone saying "You're next (:" and I was really scared to death and I was screaming turning off minecraft and I blocked my friend asap. As soon as I blocked him my mother came to my room immediately, like she planned it. She smiled with a big creepy smile and said "Thanks for your mother's body and soul too", I was screaming and hit my mom between her legs and runned outside my house. having lots of thougts in my mind like: "AM I TURNING CRAZY?!" "IS THIS ALL A DREAM?!" "HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?!" and then I passed out. I woke up in a hospital with a doctor talking to my mother, I was crying and I tried to run away but the doctor said "Where are u going?" and my mother came immediately to me with a red crying face, she said "DON'T EVER FORCE ME TO TAKE DANGEROUS PILLS AND CUT YOURSELF AGAIN! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 4 MONTHS! YOU MUST NOT ACT LIKE THAT TO YOUR MOTHER! AND TO YOUR BODY!", I was so confused and I cried saying I don't know what you're talking about. It's been 6 months and I would always be reminded of what happened, and since then, I never played minecraft again. Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Creepypasta Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE